Army Of Darkness - Part 2
This is the second part of Army Of Darkness. Summary Characters Player Characters NPC Characters Plot Edit Previously... Having found themselves in an unknown land, Lucilla and Johnny are living in the Dwarf village of Stonebridge. Lucilla and Johnny meet with the castle's wiseman, a Dwarf called Mystic Gimmiyinn - a small Dwarf with a long grey beard and a strong lisp. He tells them there is a way back home by using a book called the Necronomicon. It's in the misty forest where an ancient and powerful force also resides. Lucilla and Johnny head to the forest but encounter a scary mist and escape as trees crack apart behind them, and the mist gets closer and closer. Soon they are leaving the forest and back into the sunlight. They see something large up ahead. A windmill. They dive inside. Johnny casts a glance over to Lucilla and see's the manic grin of the shadowy figure standing right next to her! They realise that the evil figure is some kind of reflection. There's a mirror hanging on the wall...however this isn't a normal reflection. The other-Johnny has an evil looking face. The mirror comes loose from the wall and shatters on the ground. Tiny evil reflections start stepping out of the mirror! There is a fight and they kill all of the tiny clones apart from one who hurls himself into Johnny's mouth. As Johnny looks around he idly scratches his right shoulder. From this itching shoulder grows a full-size evil Johnny clone, which Lucilla decapitates. They head back to the cemetery gate and find an altar with something completely unexpected: 3 books lay on the altar, each identical. A strange and evil looking face glares back from the front of each cover...almost as if they are bound in human flesh. Lucilla recites the words "Thpingle Thpangle Thpoogle" (as told to her by Gimmiyinn) over one of the books. As she picks it up the book, lightning streaks across the sky and the grounds starts to shake, then all of a sudden gravestones are flying out of the ground all around them and shooting into the air on clouds of white smoke. She says the words and picks up the second book as chaos continues to rage all about her. It hasn't made a difference and they are running out of time. Looking around she can see that hands are pushing their way up out of the graves. When she tries again on the third book, it bites her and tightly grips onto her hand. Johnny slices his sword through the air towards the book. Pieces of pages drift to the ground as the book is knocked backwards, landing back on the table. Lucilla runs a sword through the first book she picked up. Nothing happens. Lucilla picks up the first two books (not the third book which tried to kill her) and they both run for the gate. Lucilla stows the books in her rucksack and she and Johnny mount their horse and ride as fast as they can through the night, back to the castle, where they meet Gimmiyinn. Lucilla gets the books out. Gimmiyinn is concerned as there is only supposed to be one book. He opens one of the books and Lucilla, Johnny and Gimmiyinn all feel a powerful force pulling them towards the book...there's a portal inside the book, a whirling vortex! Gimmiyinn is the first to fall foul of the book, seemingly shrinking as he shoots off into the book, next goes Johnny. Lucilla reaches out to attempt to close the book but is sucked into the book. She clings to the edge of the book but manages to heave herself out and close the book. Now... Lucilla takes the book and looks for the king, heads to throne room. On the way to the throne room, you run into one of the Royal Guards. Lucilla: Send for the King, I need to see him urgently. It's not long before you are waiting in the throne room when the King hurries in. Gillibran: What seems to be the problem, Lucilla? Lucilla: Both Johnny and wosshisname...Gimmiyinn are trapped in a book. King Gillibran: Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear. Normally in a situation like this i'd call for Gimmiyinn...but now...I just don't know what to do. And what of the Necronomicon. Did you safely retrieve it? Lucilla: I believe so. Gillibran: How do you mean? Lucilla: There were three books, one of them attacked us, one of them has sucked Gimmiyinn and Johnny in, and the other one hasn't done anything. Gillibran: So presumably that's the Necronomicon. Lucilla: Yes. Gillibran: And everything was fine when you said the words? Lucilla: No, I assume that people aren't supposed to start coming out of their graves. Gillibran: Oh NO! The Army of Darkness rises! We must secure the Necronomicon and make arrangements for war! He looks around frantically. Gillibran: Guards! Guards! Two of his royal guards come running through the doors. Gillibran: We must send out pigeons to ask for help. The Army Of Darkness has risen. Send pleas to- Suddenly a great winged beast comes flying through the window, loose bricks him the ground around you. Gillibran: Hide the book! Save Stonebridge! He draws his sword. Gillibran: (to deadite) You'll never take me alive! Lucilla draws her sword and runs out of the room. The Royal Guards follow her. Category:Evil Dead